


Actions Have Consequences

by RiddleWraith



Series: So apparently accidental sequels are a thing [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Sequel, Apparently those are a thing now, Apparently when I write instead of sleeping I’m a stupid romantic sap, Depression, Fluff, God Damned Feels, His reaction is normal, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote an Omake but I kept writing and this happened, I'm terrible to Kakashi because while I like writing him happy I also like writing him sad, Kakashi doesn't take rejection well, Kakashi is just too reliant on what his only loved one aside from mini-him thinks about him, Kakashi self-destructs sometimes, M/M, No Smut, Sakumo finds out Kakashi is his son, Sakumo is a good friend, Self-Destructive Behavior, The Sads™, This isn't really Sakumo's fault, Time Travel, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, all of the angst, don't get used to it, he doesn't take it well, minor Konoha bashing (though to be fair they deserve it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleWraith/pseuds/RiddleWraith
Summary: Kakashi tells Sakumo of his origins. Sakumo is not happy.





	Actions Have Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redlipstickkisses (owldork1998)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owldork1998/gifts), [Nyodrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/gifts).



> For redlipstickkisses and Nyodrite because I accidentally wrote a sequel that's all god damned fluff and maybe you'll like it.

The secret had finally become too dangerous to keep from Sakumo and Kakashi knew it but hated even the thought of admitting to it. Revealing that he was a time traveler meant possibly pushing his father away but he needed to be able to protect himself from whatever Zetsu or even Madara cooked up. Kakashi sighed and decided he needed to bite the kunai and just tell the man. He wouldn’t point out that he was the man’s son but he should be able to connect the dots with his looks and time travel as the spark of inspiration for him.

When Kakashi finally built up the courage, he pulled Sakumo to the side for a moment, kissing him fully before speaking.

“We need to talk.” Kakashi had said. Sakumo nodded, still a bit dazed from the kiss. He let Kakashi lead him to their room and he watched a bit absently as Kakashi locked the door behind them. He paced in front of the bed he’d sat his father on, looking conflicted about something.

Sakumo wondered silently what was going on but didn’t speak. Finally, it seemed as if Kakashi would burst and he finally spoke.

“I’m a time traveler. I know I should have told you earlier but I didn’t want it to hurt our relationship.” Kakashi said a little ruefully. He saw that within less than a second Sakumo had connected the dots, his eyes shooting from the direction of Kakashi’s bedroom to the Kakashi before him.

“You’re my son.” The words were said with no inflection and Kakashi _loathed_ it when Sakumo spoke like that. He knew the man wouldn’t be happy about it but no inflection at all meant he couldn’t tell how angry the man was.

“Yes.” He breathed, his speech barely louder than the breath that formed it. He watched as Sakumo’s face broke into confusion and self-recriminations faster than anything he had expected to happen.

“Why? How could you lie to me? Why would you…” here Sakumo paused, looking pained. Kakashi looked away from him, clenching his hands into fists.

“I was trying to keep you alive this time. I… didn’t expect what happened between us to happen. I just wanted you to _live_.” Kakashi explained a little desperately, searching his father’s face for anything that resembled disgust. He found it and bit back a sob, knowing he had no right to demand anything of Sakumo.

The man had no idea he was his son and yet he had been so kind to Kakashi, easily agreeing to open up his home for a man he barely knew. He hadn’t expected his father to become attracted to him let alone for him to return said attraction but it had happened. He knew that not addressing the issue directly was causing the issue to fester but he also didn’t know how to bring up his relationship with Sakumo without it seeming like he was pushing for something he wasn’t. He didn’t want Sakumo to feel pressured to continue their relationship when he was so obviously trying to fight the pull of his feelings toward Kakashi even now.

“This is a little too much to handle right now. Can you just… leave for a few hours and let me think about this?” Sakumo asked. Kakashi nodded and turned away from his father, hiding the flash of hurt he felt from the words under his emotional mask.

“I’ll just see myself out then.” Kakashi said quietly, turning away from his father and quickly leaving the compound. For some reason, though everyone he loved was alive right now he still found himself in front of the memorial stone searching for familiar names and finding it jarring yet pleasing that they weren’t there. He felt something warm grow in his chest at the thought. He had been avoiding his old team in this time or dimension with the exception of the younger Kakashi, not wanting to see the ghosts of his past revived.

He had saved this Sakumo because he wanted at least some version of his father alive and well for a small Kakashi that would need him in the coming years. The relationship was an added bonus and now one he was shot of considering his father’s reaction to learning who he was. He stared at the memorial stone hard, trying to reform the emotional barriers he hadn’t realized he’d let down around Sakumo. He should have known better than to let down his guard.

He should have known by now that everyone could see him for what he was no matter the masks he donned. As far as he was concerned, he was a ghost haunting the graveyard until his body expired and he left it behind. He would either meet with his actual loved ones or if he was lucky the afterlife didn’t exist and he could just stop feeling. It was a comforting thought.

He didn’t think he could face up to the weight of his sins. Not right now at least. He lost track of time looking at the stone and before he knew it, it was dark and he was starving. Still though, he didn’t move.

He didn’t know if Ichiraku was still open at this point in the day but even if it was, he would only be eating a quick meal and then what would he do anyway? He wasn’t wanted in the compound anymore and it’s not like he had anywhere else to go. In the end he had no one _but_ Sakumo here and of course he had to ruin that for himself by telling his father the truth. He ended up sleeping in a tree overlooking the clearing with the memorial stone because sleeping in a tree was better than the idea of facing his father right now.

When he woke the next morning it was to a hard branch beneath him and a cold chill in the air that spoke of the changing of seasons, as mild as they tended to be in Fire Country. He shivered from the cold as he made his way to Hokage tower, intent on asking for a mission away from the village for a while. He didn’t know if he could bear seeing that disgust on Sakumo’s face again, knowing it was for him. He got his wish, receiving a three month infiltration mission that took him neatly away from Konoha and away from his latest source of heartache.

He was thankful he had proven himself useful when he had arrived in the past if only so he could go on missions like this when he wanted. He allowed himself to lose himself in the mission, essentially allowing him to become the person he was posing as for the three months he was to be there. It was a relief to shed the worries and heartache of Hatake Kakashi and be someone else for a while. Of course, once it was over he had to be himself again but it was nice being someone else for a few months.

Even on his way back to the village he didn’t allow himself to think of Sakumo. He wasn’t worried about saving the man from himself anymore as he knew Sakumo had gotten past his depression with the help of both versions of Kakashi. Instead, he thought only of his mission, compiling the information he had gained into a cohesive report in his mind. Once he had arrived back in the village, giving his report took little time and he was soon dismissed.

It occurred to him only after he was handed his pay that he had nothing to do and nowhere to go. Sakumo had made it clear he didn’t want Kakashi around and he wasn’t going to force his presence on the man. In the end he ate at a restaurant and slept in the tree by the memorial stone again. It was well into winter by now but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that or the biting cold he woke to.

He cared even less that his core body temperature was dangerously low due to sleeping exposed to the cold all night with no real insulators. His days were spent doing missions or staring at the memorial stone as if sheer force of will could etch his name into it and bring Kakashi closer to his version of his loved ones. Eventually he even started to ignore his hunger pangs, not caring about how hungry he was. He didn’t see the point in eating anymore.

The food would be wasted on a walking corpse such as him anyway. Sakumo was still avoiding him so there was no one around to notice or care that he was wasting away. He had even stopped going on missions due to the concerned looks the people at the missions desk had started to give him at his appearance. Now all he did all day was stare at the memorial stone and hate himself for his continued survival.

It was a blessed relief when he finally collapsed in front of the memorial stone after a week straight of not eating. His last conscious thought was that maybe he was finally going to see them. His return to consciousness in Konoha’s hospital hooked up to numerous machines and IVs brought about a pervasive sense of apathy he didn’t care to escape. He lost count of the days as he stared at the ceiling listlessly, not caring to respond when the doctors and med Nin tried to ask him questions about his condition and how he had gotten that way or even just talk to him.

When Sakumo was finally informed of his condition, the man visited with the younger Kakashi even if he still felt awkward about the time traveler. When they entered the room, Sakumo got his first look at the older Kakashi in a while and it was like a punch to the gut. Before the man had been skinny to be sure but he had still been clearly healthy. Now he looked like little more than a corpse, ashen and gaunt like he’d never seen the man.

It knocked the breath out of him and he was unable to speak as Kakashi sat down by what was apparently his older self and chattered away about what all had happened in their lives while he was gone. Usually, the older man was carefully attentive of the younger Kakashi but this time he just ignored him, staring listlessly at the ceiling instead of responding. The younger Kakashi eventually fell silent as well when he realized the other wasn’t responding, looking back and forth between the gaunt man on the bed and his father uncomfortably. Though he himself was uncomfortable, he tried engaging the man as well only to come away with the same results.

Both Hatake left that night worrying about the third member of their pack. Sakumo, though he didn’t tell the younger Kakashi, felt guilty about making the older Kakashi leave. He had just needed his space to think and process what the other man had revealed to him. He had been so _angry_ at the younger man for lying to him and for letting Sakumo do what he did when he knew their relation to one another.

It would have been one thing if the older Kakashi was just a distant Hatake relation but the younger man was his _son_ and he couldn’t think about that without thinking about his son in this time. He had been disgusted with himself though he knew that he could not have possibly known. Who would ever just _guess_ time travel when there were no real clues? He hadn’t meant for the younger man to leave indefinitely but he had just never come back.

As horrible as Sakumo had felt about that, he felt by and far too awkward to go seek out the younger man by choice. He would put questions of where he was or how he was doing to the side to be ignored. A sour feeling would fill his stomach every time his son asked about the man and he could never give a good answer. His guilt at seeing the man in the hospital in his condition had more than doubled.

He had just wanted space to _think_. He hadn’t wanted _this_. Sakumo, a man who had not cried since the early days of his first war, went home that night and wept himself to sleep, a heavy feeling in his chest that didn’t leave with the rise of the sun on a new day. He knew when he got up that morning that his son had heard him by the looks he shot his father but thankfully he said nothing about it.

Sakumo didn’t know what to do. He had never seen the younger man like he was now. When they were living together they never allowed one another to dwell on past sorrows or nightmares so he had never seen just how bad Kakashi could get with no support. He had always seemed so upbeat and nonchalant about _everything_ so it never occurred to Sakumo how quickly and how badly Kakashi could deteriorate if left to his own devices.

He knew it wasn’t completely his fault seeing as Kakashi clearly had a lot of issues even before they had met but that didn’t stop his feeling of guilt for letting it get this far. He had been a coward and hadn’t gone to seek the younger man out even when he was worried about him. It wasn’t until his son came up to him and stood staring at him with his hands on his hips that he realized he’d been staring at his breakfast for an hour and not eating. He heard Kakashi sigh and saw him roll his eyes.

“Tōsan, you don’t _get_ it, do you?” he asked irritably. Sakumo swallowed harshly and turned his gaze to his son, shaking his head mutely. Kakashi’s eyes softened from irritation to concern.

“Tōsan, do you remember when you and Kakashi-ojisan got together?” Kakashi asked. Sakumo’s jaw clenched reflexively at the reminder that he had been in a relationship with some version of his son. He nodded tightly, unable to say anything at the moment that wouldn’t convey how conflicted he was feeling. He watched his son sigh again and he was confused.

“You still aren’t getting it, tōsan. Right now, it looks like Kakashi-ojisan is feeling how you felt at the time you two started your relationship.” Kakashi explained as if his father were a child which would have been funnier in different circumstances. Sakumo nodded slowly, finally feeling able to speak.

“Yeah, he is. What about it?” Sakumo asked and he watched his son raise an eyebrow at him.

“Tōsan, you are _my_ father. How are you _this_ dense? We need to do what Kakashi-ojisan and I did for you. We need to just be there for him until he comes out of this.” Kakashi explained, watching as understanding finally dawned on his father.

“Ah, you’re right Kakashi. Forgive me for not understanding.” Sakumo said, wondering just how his son had gotten so smart. Given, Sakumo was still feeling awkward but it should have been second nature for him to be there for the older Kakashi like the younger man and his son had been for him. It should have been his first thought but thoughts of who this other version of Kakashi really was kept pushing back at him, blocking out anything he may have felt for the man before he knew who he was.

Regardless of his relation to him or his feelings or lack thereof for the younger man, the older Kakashi was still a Hatake. He was still the man he and Kakashi had made room in their lives for without even thinking about it. He was still the man who he had comforted and been comforted by in return when one or the other had nightmares. He was still the man who had helped his son pull him out of his depression and made him feel like he was worth something even after the entire rest of the village shunned him for his actions on _one_ mission.

He was still the man who had done everything in his power to make Sakumo happy no matter the cost to himself. He was still the man who had always gone out of his way just to get a smile out of him. He was still his _best friend_ and Sakumo didn’t know how he had allowed himself to forget that even with the revelation of Kakashi’s origins. He had _really_ , truly fucked things up.

“Well? Are we going to go see Kakashi-ojisan or not?” Kakashi asked impatiently, already dressed and ready to go by the time Sakumo turned his attention back to him. Sakumo would have laughed had he felt at all like laughing at that moment. The guilt eating away at him was too severe to allow him such a lighthearted moment right now.

“Hold on, Kakashi. Just let me get dressed and we can be on our way to see him.” Sakumo soothed, hurrying away from the table to his room and rushing to get dressed. He had a friend to save, no matter what the implications of that were for the both of them later. He was ready within minutes and he and Kakashi were off to the hospital again, any thoughts of taking missions deemed unimportant at the moment.

The older Kakashi was still in the same state when they arrived but he and his son persevered. It was hard for Sakumo to know what to do at first but he learned a lot from how Kakashi interacted with the man. Unlike with the hospital staff, his son was able to coax the man to eat, even if it was something small. It was a small improvement but Sakumo and all the hospital staff that had tried were impressed with the boy and pleased to see the man actually eating something.

From what he understood, the med nin had done diagnostic ninjutsu on him when he had come in and according to the jutsu, Kakashi had been skipping meals a lot from the time he had left Sakumo’s place to just a week or so ago. That changed a week ago when he just stopped eating altogether and wound up here when someone found him collapsed at the memorial stone. It certainly explained his gaunt, deathly appearance. The man was at death’s door and it seemed that only the village’s unwillingness to let a good tool die was keeping him from passing on at the moment.

Sakumo knew it was a cynical way to think but after all he had done for the village and their reaction to his choosing to save his teammates, he felt he had more than a little right to be cynical about the village and those who ran it. Both versions of Kakashi were all he had and he would not give them up to death or this village, as Kakashi had once told him. He didn’t know what had made this older version of his son so desperate to save him that he would do anything Sakumo wanted but he could guess. In this older Kakashi’s timeline, there was likely no older Kakashi to stop him from taking his own life at that crucial point in time.

As much as Sakumo hated to admit it, he didn’t think just his son would have been enough. His son, one boy who could likely have been swayed by the opinions of others no matter how much he loved his father, would never have been enough to stop him from taking his own life. This older Kakashi’s father had likely left him behind and left his son to deal with the aftermath. He had contemplated his tantō himself during that period of depression too many times not to know what kind of scene the other Kakashi had likely come home to one day, especially if his desperation to save him was any kind of indication.

He shook the morbid thoughts from his head before he could let his darker thoughts take over. His past problems didn’t matter right now. What mattered was showing this version of Kakashi that he still loved him, no matter what that meant for them later. They could figure things out together, like they should have in the first place when this all came out.

It was likely they would never tell the younger Kakashi of course as Sakumo didn’t think the implications would sit any better with his son than they had him at first. That, however, was a thought for another time. Shaking away any other thoughts that tried to pop up, he put his whole being into doing what his son was doing. They coxed him to try to eat and they were met with success.

They coxed him to do daily activities as well as they could in the cramped hospital room and that too met with success. He was almost scarily compliant when either he or his son tried to get him to do something even if he still didn’t respond to any conversation they tried to engage him in. They had so much success in getting him out of his bed and doing things including eating that the hospital eventually released him to them under the prevision that they bring him in for weekly checkups until his depressive catatonia, which they called it, was broken and he started acting autonomously again. They took him home and it gave them more room to work with the man.

Their daily routine soon resembled what it was nearly a year ago when Sakumo had been in nearly the same state as the older Kakashi was now, but their roles of course were reversed. They coaxed him to get up every morning and follow a basic routine. They would wake up, eat breakfast, train in the dojo and do different daily activities to try to provoke some response out of the older Kakashi. At the end of the day, Sakumo would tuck his son in before coaxing the older Kakashi into his bed and lying down with him.

He would try to get Kakashi to sleep before he would allow himself to rest. Most of the time it worked but sometimes it seemed like Kakashi just would not go to sleep. Those nights were the most troubling but Sakumo didn’t let it get to him. On one night such as that, when Kakashi seemed to refuse to sleep, Sakumo tried something different this time.

Instead of falling asleep himself he stayed up talking to Kakashi, unbothered by his unresponsiveness even if he wanted the other man to talk to him again. After awhile, this became the norm for nights when Kakashi refused to sleep. Sometimes he would talk about nothing in particular but sometimes it would be important things, or at least things that he felt were important. Sometimes he would find himself endlessly apologizing for how he had reacted that night when Kakashi told him the truth and lament at length about making the younger man leave.

Sometimes he would make plans out loud of things they could do together when Kakashi was better. Sometimes he would sob and clutch the younger man wordlessly, unable to verbalize all the guilt he felt for Kakashi’s current state. Sometimes he would hold him close and tell him how much he loved him no matter what their relation was. This routine went on for months with no change but Sakumo didn’t allow himself to lose hope.

Neither the older Kakashi nor his son had given up on him and he would not give up on this man either. The weekly checkups hardly broke the routine and according to the med nin he was getting physically healthier every day. Sakumo and his son stubbornly followed this routine seemingly endlessly and little by little the older version of Kakashi started to show responsiveness in small ways. It gave them hope for the future when Kakashi showed even small improvements.

By now most of the people of the village wouldn’t even look at the Hatake due to Sakumo not taking missions that might help the village any more but Sakumo didn’t honestly care and neither did his son. Sakumo hadn’t even bothered to ask for time off before taking the older Kakashi from the hospital back to his home. The most he had bothered with was a small note he sent to the Hokage stating he was retiring and to leave him the hell alone. He had more than enough money for himself, his son and Kakashi to live comfortably for over a decade before they had to worry about a thing.

By that point his son would be a shinobi of the village and he would be making money from missions anyway. Technically his son _was_ already a shinobi as he had graduated the academy but no one wanted the small genius on their team so he wasn’t currently able to take any missions. He was actually a Chunin by now but that didn’t change his status with the established teams of Konoha at all. It only really made it worse since some were still Genin and much older than the boy.

The Hokage was looking into getting him an apprenticeship but the person he had in mind was a little young to have the responsibility of even one student yet even if he was a genius himself. His son didn’t honestly mind as taking care of Kakashi was currently his top priority as well. Even he could see that the steady routine was helping the older Kakashi improve and he never even thought to ask if he could do something else. Both father and son could see just how much the older Kakashi had improved their lives and their father-son relationship just by being there for them both so they were determined to help him through this.

It was as Sakumo was coaxing Kakashi to bed again one night that he gathered the courage to kiss the younger man, if a bit timidly at first. He hadn’t done this before as he was afraid of what he felt for this other version of his son even as he confessed it to him some nights. Looking back on it, Sakumo might think it a little cliché that a kiss was what got through to Kakashi but he would also not care as all that mattered was that he had gotten through to him. The response started out small, with the older Kakashi whimpering into the timid kiss.

Sakumo almost thought he imagined it until he felt a hand clutch his own tightly as the lips he was kissing started to move against his. He dared not break away from the kiss, his heart swelling as Kakashi started to respond to him. When the chaste kiss was finally broken it was Kakashi who pulled back, searching Sakumo’s eyes for something although he couldn’t tell what it was. He tried to show Kakashi all the love he felt for the other man and something must have shown through because Kakashi broke down into sobs.

“Sakumo?” he asked, sounding lost as tears started to stream from his eyes. That was all it took to prompt Sakumo into a response. He wrapped the younger man in a fierce hug, pulling him against him and letting out a shuddering breath that was nearly a sob.

“I’m sorry.” Sakumo said tightly as Kakashi sobbed against him, clutching Sakumo to him as if the man were the only thing that could keep him from drowning. Maybe he was. Sakumo found that he didn’t mind being Kakashi’s lifeline. He just needed to make sure he never let the man almost drown again.

He didn’t care anymore what their blood relation was. He loved this man no matter the circumstances. He had just received some much needed clarity on the subject that this situation had provided him with. He was never letting go of him again, come hell or high water.

He was sure that even if he hadn’t learned his lesson with this, his son would have beat some sense into his head about it. He was just as happy if not more so when Kakashi got up of his own accord the next morning, voluntarily ate breakfast and spoke to him during said breakfast. Even the medic nin who they brought Kakashi to for his last checkup were happy to see him broken out of his depressive catatonic state. Everything seemed so much brighter now that their small family was truly back together again.

The council had tried to make a big deal out of it, saying that now that Kakashi was well again he had to continue going on missions as they “needed high class shinobi out on the field now more than ever” while glaring at Sakumo. Sakumo told them in no uncertain terms to their faces to fuck off or the Hatake would all leave and go rogue. The cottage cheese color their faces all turned when he said this proved to him that even they knew this was no idle threat and that the Hatake were powerful enough not to be fucked with, despite their small numbers. They were begrudgingly left alone and allowed to take missions when and if they wanted to.

Following this, Sakumo sat Kakashi down for a talk that was long overdue. He made sure that his son was in bed and asleep first, then he took Kakashi to his room, locked the door behind them and gently sat the other man on his bed. Kakashi looked nervous and Sakumo couldn’t say he blamed him after the way he had acted with Kakashi’s revelation of his origins. Before he said anything he leaned forward and captured Kakashi’s lips in a tender kiss, cupping the younger man’s face as he tried to put all the love he felt for the man he was kissing into it.

When he finally pulled away from the kiss Kakashi looked a little dazed and very confused. Sakumo didn’t give him time to gather his thoughts before he spoke.

“I love you, Kakashi. I’m sorry I reacted the way that I did. I shouldn’t have asked you to leave like that, even for a few hours. If this situation has taught me anything, it’s that I love you too much to ever let you go no matter the circumstances.

“I don’t care that you’re a time traveler. I don’t care that you’re my son. Maybe it’s wrong of me, but I don’t care because I love you either way. _You_ are the man that I’ve come to love, for better or for worse.

“I know that I hurt you but I hope you’ll let me spend the rest of our lives together making it up to you, if you’ll have me.” Sakumo said softly, taking both of Kakashi’s hands into his own. Kakashi’s eyes searched his again as they had when he first woke from his catatonic state.

“Are you… saying what I think you’re saying?” He asked, a desperate hope in his voice that broke Sakumo’s heart.

“I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, Kakashi. I never should have let you doubt what I feel for you. Marry me and let me spend the rest of my life proving my love for you.” Sakumo said tenderly, bringing Kakashi’s hands up to his lips and kissing each gently. Kakashi swallowed harshly, his eyes tearing up as he stared at Sakumo.

“Yes!” He said in a sob, taking his hands from Sakumo’s as he rushed forward and embraced him tightly. Sakumo let the younger man cry on him, carding a hand through his hair and making occasional soothing noises as Kakashi sobbed against him. Before he knew it, Sakumo found himself kissing Kakashi’s tears away, leaving a trail of kisses that eventually led to the younger man’s mouth. Eventually Kakashi’s sobs quieted and then stopped as he melted into the kiss.

Once the kiss ended Sakumo noticed how tired Kakashi looked and smiled gently, coaxing him into bed as he had done while Kakashi was still catatonic. They fell asleep in the embrace of one another, dreaming of their life together as a family. The next day, the younger Kakashi took the news predictably, raising an eyebrow at his father and wondering aloud why it had taken this long for him to ask the other man. The older Kakashi laughed while Sakumo just pouted.

Their wedding was held that spring and although not many people showed up, Jiraiya as his best friend and Best Man was there and he brought along his teammates and his apprentice. As it turned out, said apprentice was the one the Hokage was considering asking to take the younger Kakashi as an apprentice. The younger Kakashi and Jiraiya’s apprentice, Minato, hit it off despite their age differences and spent the rest of the ceremony subtly mocking Jiraiya. Sakumo did nothing to stop this despite Jiraiya’s whining.

They exchanged vows on that beautiful spring day, both vowing to love one another for the rest of their lives, to cherish one another no matter what and to never do one another voluntary harm. Tsunade officiated the ceremony, smiling happily at the married couple and Orochimaru threatened everyone there with painful death should they ever mention the tears he shed at the end of it. They retired to a beautiful mirrored ballroom for drinks and dancing. All in all it was a peaceful, beautiful day; until Tsunade got drunk at the after party and wrecked the venue by trying to fight her reflection in all the mirrored walls.


End file.
